Mercedes Sheldon
Overview |badges= }} Mercedes Sheldon's location is in Steel Canyon's Midnighter Club entrance. She was first introduced as a contact in Issue 13. The hero story arcs, The Dirge of Chaos, The Magic Man and Crown of Glory is listed in Flashback as level 25-29, though Heroes can start the story arcs normally from level 20-25. The villain story arc, The Dead Man's Deck, is listed in Flashback as level 35-39, though Villains can start the story arc normally from level 30-35. __toc__ Introductions Information Mercedes Sheldon was born in the upper crust social elite of Great Britain. Like her father, Thomas Sheldon, Mercedes continued the family practice of antique acquisition and auction. From her father she inherited the curious ability to sense and read magic auras, thus enabling her to identify the more useful artifacts from otherwise mundane trinkets. When Mercedes moved to Paragon City it wasn't long before she was approached by Montague Castanella and invited to join the Midnight Squad. Mercedes accepted, finding the opportunity to use her knowledge of the occult and arcane for more than personal gain to be an exciting proposition. Though Mercedes is a recent addition to the exclusive Midnighter Club, she has experience and contacts from her previous years dealing with the cutthroat world of artifact trading. Prior to Introduction Contact Unlocked Mercedes Sheldon has contacted you... Hello, . I am a member of the Midnight Squad. Montague Castanella/Ashley McKnight gave me your number. I require your assistance in the Midnighter Club as soon as possible. Initial Contact Hello. My name is Mercedes Sheldon. Welcome to the Midnighter Club. Greeting Too Busy Please finish your other tasks before you ask to work with us. No More Missions For now, I have nothing more for you. Telephone I think we work well together. Here is my number. Call on me whenever you fancy. Store I feel that with you I have met a true friend and ally, Winterborn. Together we will do great things. Story Arc (Hero) The Dirge of Chaos As you look over the ruined cassette tape you took from Amanda Gates you're reminded of the events you've come to know as The Dirge of Chaos Mercedes Sheldon sent you to check out a Troll Rave in Skyway City that was crashed by the Freakshow. When you arrived the place was overrun by freaks brawling with the trolls and holding a handful of ravers hostage. You beat down the freaks, rescued the hostages, and questioned everyone involved. You discovered that the Freakshow were working with a punk show organizer from Talos Island named Amanda Gates, and in her possession was a magic cassette player that apparently drove people into a rage. Ms. Sheldon informed you that her suspicions had been confirmed. The magic cassette player was infact an artifact that was stolen from her called the Dirge of Chaos. She explained that it needed to be recovered before more damage was done. You hit the streets and questioned the Freakshow on Talos Island about Amanda Gates' whereabouts. You learned that she was holed up in a Freakshow hideout run by a freak named Killdozer. Busting into the hideout you found that you were too late to catch Amanda, but you discovered enough clues to realize that she was taking the Dirge of Chaos to WNRK 'Anarchy' Radio and planned to broadcast the music to all of Paragon City. Without a moment to lose, you raced over to WNRK 'Anarchy' Radio, battled through the Freakshow, and ultimately defeated the Dirge of Chaos and it's daemonic minions, taking Amanda Gates into custody. With the Dirge of Chaos safely back in the hands of Mercedes Sheldon and the Midnight Squad you realized just how close Paragon City came to annihilation. But thanks to your efforts, the city was saved. The Dirge of Chaos Part One Briefing , I've heard all about you. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. But enough with the pleasantries, let's get down to business, shall we? A troll rave in Skyway City just exploded into unimaginable violence, more so than usual. Even more intriguing is that the Freakshow seem to be involved, if not directly responsible. I want you to head over to Skyway City and defeat the Freakshow. Mission Acceptance Normally such street ruffians are beneath the notice or concern of the Midnight Squad, but I have my reasons for being interested in this particular incident. Once the situation is calm you should question everyone. I want to know exactly what happened in there. Unnecessary Solicitation Have you determined what transpired at the rave? The Freakshow must know something, any scrap of information could prove vitally important. Enemies Notable NPCs * Taze Bro (Lieutenant) * Drop Forge (Boss) * Mega Weapon (Boss) * Raver x 5 (non-escort Hostages) You questioned one of the ravers ! Time to fry!"}} in here?"}} , those guys were gonna pulp me." "Why was everybody fighting?" "Thanks for the help, . These Freaks totally killed the vibe we had going here." " ! I'm so confused, the music changed and then everyone started fighting. It was horrible." "Oh man, I gotta get outta here!"}} Debriefing It is as I suspected, . This must be the Dirge of Chaos. Allow me to explain. My family owns many antiques, relics and artifacts, some of which are magical in origin. When I joined the Midnight Squad a few months ago I had planned to move the most powerful artifacts to the Midnighter Club for safe keeping. However, before I could do so, they were stolen. The Dirge of Chaos is one of these artifacts. I count us lucky that it has wound up in the possession of such magically inept individuals as the Freakshow, but even in their hands it could cause unimaginable damage. I need your assistance in recovering the artifact from them. The Dirge of Chaos Part Two Briefing We need to find the Dirge of Chaos, . So far our best lead is the woman seen with the Freakshow. According to the freaks at the rave Amanda is from Talos Island. I think the only option is to force the Freakshow where Amanda Gates is hiding out. Head over to Talos Island and get the Freakshow to talk. Mission Acceptance Look for the Freakshow around Argo Highway and New Thebes. Be careful, . The Freakshow may not be very bright, but my intuition tells me that Amanda Gates has something larger in store for us than crashing troll raves. The Dirge of Chaos is capable of destruction on a much larger scale, and it is only a matter of time before she realizes this. Unnecessary Solicitation Have you had any luck with getting the Freakshow to tell you Amanda's location? Unnecessary Solicitation Search the Freakshow hideout. You must stop Amanda before she does greater damage. I feel that with you I have met a true friend and ally, . Together we will do great things. Enemies Notable NPCs * Killdozer (Boss) Paragon City is gonna burn! You found a punk show flyer on the bulletin board with Amanda's name on it. The laptop's browser is open to a local radio station webpage. You find a crumpled up print out of a map of Talos Island with a few locations circled and crossed out. You see a simple three step plan detailed on the white board. Combat start: "You're too late, ! Amanda is already gone." At 75% Health: "You think that'll stop me?" At 50% Health: "Enough is enough! Freaks! Get over here!" At 25% Health: "I'm gonna bury you, !" Upon defeat: "Uh oh. I just lost power..." Defeats a player: }} Debriefing A radio station? In the name of...! , she must be planning to play the Dirge of Chaos over the airwaves! The Dirge of Chaos Part Finale Briefing We haven't got much time, . Get down to WNRK radio on Talos Island and stop Amanda Gates before she takes over the station. If she plays the Dirge of Chaos over the airwaves then the people of Paragon City will go into a rage just like everyone did at the troll rave. The city will tear itself apart! Mission Acceptance , the Dirge of Chaos is not to be underestimated. It is a daemon of immense power whose destiny is the herald the end times. It may have had enough time to manifest itself on this plane of existence. If it has, you'll need to destroy the manifestation before you have any hope of stopping the cassette player. You may want to bring a few friends. Unnecessary Solicitation , you must stop Amanda Gates before it is too late. Upon Exit of Mission With The Dirge of Chaos defeated the city is returning to normal. '''Enemies' Notable NPCs * Dirge of Chaos (Midnight Squad, Boss) * Chaos Spirit (Midnight Squad, Lieutenant) * Amanda Gates (Captive, must escort to exit) Combat start: "Let the rock-off begin!" At 75% Health: "I'm the destroyer, this world shall be purged!" At 50% Health: "You cannot stop me, I am the Chaos Dirge." At 25% Health: "You called down the thunder, now reap what you have sown!" Upon defeat: "Wait! What's happening? It cannot end like this! Nooooo!" Defeats a player: }} !" Upon capture: "No! My cassette tape! It ate it!" "My Freaks will make you pay!" If recaptured by enemies: "Good job, freaks! There's gotta be another cassette tape around here somewhere." If lost: "This plan went downhill fast, maybe I should cut my losses and run." If refound: "Somebody big and mostly made of metal come save me from !" Upon reaching exit: "You ruined everything!" has Amanda! Let's get 'em!"}}}} Debriefing Great job, ! With the Dirge of Chaos safely back in Midnighter hands we can all sleep a little easier. The only question that remains to be answered is how did Amanda Gates get her hands on the Dirge of Chaos in the first place? I suspect that she may hold the key to recovering the other artifacts that were stolen from my family. If answers are forthcoming I may call on you sooner than later. Thanks, . I don't know what the world would do without you. The Magic Man As you look at the multiple parts of MIckey Maloney's brass knuckles you remember a story you like to call, The Magic Man Amanda Gates ratted out her accomplice, the Magic Man, so you went over to Independence Port to question the Tsoo, figuring the Magic Man must be one of their leaders. As it turned out, the Tsoo were clueless, so you went after one of their leaders, a man by the name of Black Dragon. You infiltrated Black Dragon's illegal superadine shipping operation and forced him to tell you everything he knew about the Magic Man. According to him, the Magic Man was in the Family and worked for a man known as Jimmy the Preacher. You went over to Jimmy the Preacher's office to ask him some questions. After busting through Jimmy's buttonmen you made him talk. He told you that the Magic Man used to just be a buttonman named Mickey Maloney until he started taking down the Tsoo like they were nothing. Jimmy promoted him and that's how he earned the nickname of the Magic Man. You checked out the cargo ship that Jimmy the Preacher told you the Magic Man was headed to and walked into a gang war between the Family and the Tsoo. The ship was rigged with bombs, which you quickly disarmed, and then you took down the Family members to question them about where the Magic Man had gone. Big Tony, the next highest guy in the Family pecking order, revealed that the Magic Man went over to a warehouse on Talos Island. He also told you about the Magic Man's ability to disappear. This was all the information Mercedes Sheldon needed in order to determine that the Magic Man had an artifact of hers called The Devil's Timepiece. You snuck into the warehouse that the Magic Man had taken refuge inside only to find it crawling with Warriors. You fought through the Warriors and confronted the Magic Man, but soon realized the power of the Devil's Timepiece. No matter how many times you knocked the Magic Man down he kept coming back. Ultimately the Magic Man defeated himself by going back in time to the same moment numerous times to create duplicates of himself. This caused a temporal paradox and rendered the magic of the Devil's Timepiece inert. You took down the Magic Man and recovered the artifact for Mercedes Sheldon. Your efforts saved many, but the most important thing you saved was the soul of Mickey Maloney. The Magic Man Part One Briefing I'm sure you remember Amanda Gates, . It would seem she's ratted out one of her accomplices, someone in Independence Port called the Magic Man. Some of my sources indicate that the Tsoo have been dropping that name lately. Mission Acceptance According to Amanda she never met the Magic Man in person. She received The Dirge of Chaos in a package from him. Whoever he is he definitely went through some effort to hide his identity and this is what has me worried. If the Magic Man has my family's artifacts and is doling them out to unscrupulous individuals we might have a serious problem on our hands. Unnecessary Solicitation Unnecessary Solicitation Interrogate Black Dragon. He'll know more than his lackeys. Enemies Notable NPCs *Black Dragon (Boss) You have defeated Black Dragon. ?! Finally, a worthy adversary." At 75% Health: "You will not leave here alive!" At 50% Health: "Hmph! My technique is the superior one, you shall see." At 25% Health: "Impossible. How can you be so strong?" Upon defeat: "Enough! I am finished." Defeats a player: }} Debriefing The Family? Well, I'm glad I'm not a betting woman. Now that we know who the Magic Man works for it shouldn't be too tough to track him down. Though, I must admit, I am a little concerned with why he is called the Magic Man. He must have my family's artifacts. The Magic Man Part Two Briefing According to Black Dragon, the Magic Man works for Jimmy the Preacher. He has an office in Steel Canyon. Go down to Jimmy's office and get some answers. Mission Acceptance Jimmy the Preacher is a powerful man, . But I know the Family, they'll sacrifice their lieutenants to save their own skins. Unnecessary Solicitation If anyone can give us The Magic Man, it's his boss, Jimmy the Preacher. Upon Exit of Mission As you leave Jimmy's office you see a note taped to the door addressed to you. ' . Do you remember the first time we met? I didn't think so, and I'd like to keep it that way. Rest assured that I'll be seeing you soon, but you'll never be seeing me.' -The Magic Man Enemies Notable NPCs * Jimmy the Preacher (Boss) You have defeated Jimmy the Preacher. ain't got nothin' on us." Combat start: "You must have a death wish, ." At 75% Health: "Tony, Vinny, get in here!" At 50% Health: "Roberto, Sal, come waste this cape!" At 25% Health: "What're you bustin' me up for, I ain't done nothin'!" Upon Defeat: "Alright, alright, I'll talk!" Upon Defeat of Player: }} Debriefing Good job . While we don't have enough dirty on Jimmy the Preacher to put him away, other than trying to kill you, you did find out who the Magic Man is and more importantly, where to find him. I'm worried about the note he left for you outside of Jimmy's office though. It sounds ilke the Magic Man is toying with you, but I wonder... The Magic Man Part Three Briefing According to Jimmy the Preacher, Mickey 'The Magic Man' Maloney is heading to a cargo ship anchored in Independence Port with the intention of blowing it up. That cargo ship belongs to a shipping company that is run by the Tsoo. I'm sure you can imagine how bad this situation would get. Get on that ship and stop the Magic Man Mission Acceptance , remember that there is a good chance that the Magic Man has some of my artifacts. I'm not sure which ones, but be on your guard, he might be more dangerous than he looks. Unnecessary Solicitation , have you checked the ship for The Magic Man? Mission Exit You find another note taped to the door and signed by the Magic Man. ' , I didn't have time to plant the fifth bomb this time, so I'm sure you're happy about that. You're welcome. I'm sure Big Tony spilled his guts, again, so I'll see you on Talos Island, only this time, we end this dance.' -The Magic Man '''Enemies' Notable NPCs * Big Tony (Boss) Debriefing Good job disarming those explosives, ! With what Big Tony said and the notes that the Magic Man has been leaving for you I have no doubt that he has the Devil's Timepiece. The Devil's Timepiece is an old pocket watch that my great grandfather bought in a Bombay flea market sometime before the turn of the century. He didn't know it at the time, but the pocket watch had the ability to shift the wearer through time. It wasn't until my father, Thomas Sheldon, found the watch in an old cabinet drawer that he discovered it had magical properties. The Devil's Timepiece is evil, . For every moment it shifts you through time it takes a toll on your soul, twisting you to do evil. If the Magic Man has the watch, then it explains why he has been able to avoid you. You've probably run into him countless times only to have him jump back and make different choices to avoid a confrontation that he loses. The only question that remains is, if he fled to a Warriors hideout on Talos Island, why did he want you to know about it? The Magic Man Finale Briefing The Devil's Timepiece explains how the Magic Man escaped from the ship. You must have caught him before and he used the artifact to rewind time to before you arrived and then jumped ship. Big Tony said he fled to a Warriors hideout on Talos Island. I wonder what the story is behind that. At any rate, it sounds like the Magic Man is afraid of you, . I'm guessing that he doesn't have anywhere else to go and figures the Warriors might deter you from following. You should get over to Talos Island before the Magic Man disappears again. Mission Acceptance Remember, The Devil's Timepiece will enable the Magic Man to shift through time. I imagine he will not be easy to defeat. Also, be careful with the Warriors, their weapons aren't for show. Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Notable NPCs * Mickey 'The Magic Man' Maloney (Boss) . This time we end this!" At 75% Health: "I've been looking forward to this for a long time." At 50% Health: "You ain't gonna beat me this time!" At 25% Health: "I'll see you in a second, !" Upon Return: "I'm baaaaack!" At 75% Health: "What's the matter , you look like you've just seen a ghost." At 50% Health: "We've danced this dance a dozen times, ." At 25% Health: "Time for me to rewind." Upon Return: "Once more, into the breach!" At 75% Health: "You've gotten better since we first met. Of course, so have I." At 50% Health: "You must be getting kinda tired of all this fighting." At 25% Health: "I've got an idea..." Upon Return: "And now for the Final Battle." Combat Start: "Double feature time!" At 75% Health: "Geez! You pack a whallop!" At 50% Health: "Oh, I see what you did there. I know all your moves now." At 25% Health: "Hey the watch stopped. What'd you do to my watch?!" Upon Defeat: "I hate this part." At 75% Health: "Still got some fight in ya, eh ?" At 50% Health: "Oh, nice one. I'll have to remember that move next time." At 25% Health: "Hey, what gives? The watch won't work! Why won't the watch work?!" Upon Defeat: "Cripes!"}} Debriefing You have it! You've recovered the Devil's Timepiece! It would seem that Mickey Maloney had never heard of a paradox before. Using the watch to go back to a time and place where he already existed created a temporal paradox, which stopped the Devil's Timepiece when he needed it most. You've removed a dangerous artifact from the hands of someone who was too short sighted to understand its power, and in doing so, probably saved Mickey Malone's soul. Perhaps after some time in a prison cell Maloney might reveal how he got his hands on one of my family heirlooms. , I thank you for all you have done for myself, my family, and the Midnight Squad. Crown of Glory Crown of Glory Mercedes Sheldon suspected that the Warriors had more to do with her missing artifacts than met the eye. She sent you to bust up a Warriors hideout and get some answers. Inside the hideout you confronted Menelaus, one of Odysseus's generals, and learned from him that a civil war was brewing in the ranks of the Warriors. Mercedes suspected that the Crown of Glory must be responsible. After you busted up the Warriors in their hideout, Mercedes received a strange phone call from the leader of the Warriors himself, Odysseus. He told Mercedes that a warrior by the name of Hector had the crown and was leading a renegade group of warriors against him. They agreed that stopping Hector was in the best interest of all parties, and so you were sent to a cave on Talos Island to take out an assembly of Hector's generals. From the generals you learned the location of Hector's base. You took the fight straight into Hector's teeth, attacking his base on an anchored cargo ship off the coast of Talos Island. But Hector was expecting you and you were met with fierce resistance. You smashed through his guards and finally confronted Hector and the remainder of his generals. After a fierce battle you had defeated Hector and recovered the Crown of Glory, but then you were betrayed. Odysseus wanted the crown for himself, and so sent Menelaus, Achilles, and Diomedes to take it from you once you had defeated Hector for them. Utlimately, even these warriors were no match for you and you emerged from the cargo ship with the crown in hand. Victory was yours! Crown of Glory Part One Briefing I'm concerned, , deeply concerned. Mickey Maloney only had one of my artifacts, and he gave another one to Amanda Gates. I've got a sinking feeling that the Warriors are pulling the strings. The Warriors have a hideout nearby, I want you to go put pressure on them and figure out if they've got the rest of my artifacts. Mission Acceptance I know it's not much of a start, but my theory with the Warriors is that if you go bash enough heads, someone's bound to tell you something. Unnecessary Solicitation Someone in that warehouse has got to know something. '' Enemies''' Notable NPCs * Menelaus (Boss) ?" Warrior: "To arms, my brothers! To arms!"}} ! You've got one!" At 75% Health: "Ha ha! Finally, someone worthy to fight!" At 50% Health: "I'm going to crush your skull under my boot!" At 25% Health: "How is this possible?" Upon Defeat: "I... I lost?!" Upon Defeat of a Player: }} Debriefing Menelaus told you that a civil war is brewing within the ranks of the Warriors? This is not good, . I think whoever is behind this might have the Crown of Glory. The Crown of Glory gifts the wearer with unparalleled strategic insight and tactical savvy. Religious texts make brief mention of such a crown being used by a marshal of hell to lead fallen angels against the gates of heaven. Regardless of whether or not that is true, the crown does possess potent magical powers. Whoever has the crown needs to be stopped before it's too late. Briefing Crown of Glory Part Two I just got the strangest call. You know Odysseus? Yeah, the leader of the Warriors. Well he just called to tell me to call you off of his men. Let me finish. Odysseus told me that a renegade warrior named Hector has what I'm looking for. He even gave me the location of a cave system on Talos Island that Hector's men are currently meeting at. Take them out. Mission Acceptance Odysseus and I agree that it would be in everyone's best interest if we took Hector down for him. It avoids a civil war in the ranks of the Warriors from spilling out across Paragon City and we get the Crown of Glory back. Everyone wins. Well, everyone but Hector. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to take down Hector's generals. Enemies Notable NPCs * Antenor (Boss) * Rhesus (Boss) * Aeneas (Boss) * Polydorus (Boss) * Dolon (Boss) }} !}}}} !}} }} . At last we meet!" Upon Defeat: "You will never defeat Hector!" Upon defeat of player: }} }} Debriefing Excellent work, ! You've seriously weakened Hector's forces by taking down his generals. Briefing Crown of Glory Finale According to Hector's generals, Hector has set up his base of operations on a cargo vessel anchored at Talos Island. Without his generals he will be hard pressed to prevent an assault. I want you to take down Hector and recover the Crown of Glory, . Mission Acceptance Remember, , the Crown of Glory empowers the wearer with incredible leadership capabilities. I imagine even without his generals that Hector will be a powerful adversary. Stay alert, I have a feeling that Odysseus might make a play for the crown as well. Unnecessary Solicitation Hector still has the crown, he must be stopped. Enemies Notable NPCs * Glaucus (Boss) * Sarpedon (Boss) * Memnon (Boss) * Paris (Boss) * Hector (Boss) * Achilles (Boss) * Diomedes (Boss) * Menelaus (Boss) !"}} doing Odysseus's grunt work it is only a matter of time before he attacks us here directly." Start of Combat: " , I've been expecting you." At 75% Health: "So, you choose death in glorious battle. Very well, I shall grant it." At 50% Health: "You are a magnificent warrior, . You should join me. Memnon, slay this fool!" At 25% Health: "Your strength is admirable, but ultimately futile. True strength lies in numbers. Paris, aid me!" Upon Defeat: " ! Don't put on the crown! It will control you!" Upon defeat of player: }} has the crown!" Upon Defeat: "Impossible!" Upon defeat of player: }} }} !" At 66% Health: "Why do you still fight? You are destined to lose!" At 33% Health: "Your skill is incredible!" Upon Defeat: "You may defeat me, but Odyysseus will have that crown!" Upon defeat of player:'' }} '''Debriefing The Crown of Glory! You've done it, ! With Odysseus's betrayal and attempt to steal the crown after you defeated Hector, I have a feeling that he may be behind the theft of my artifacts in the first place. But that doesn't matter now, you have recovered the most powerful of my family's heirlooms, and here, in the Midnighter Club, not only will they will be safe from the world, but the world will be safe from them. Magic is a fickle and powerful thing, , it should only be used by those who can understand it, control it, and most importantly, do good with it. This is one of the core beliefs of the Midnight Squad. A belief that you have now personally upheld. Thank you , the Midnight Squad will always remember what you have done here today. Story Arc (Villain) The Dead Man's Deck etc etc The Dead Man's Deck etc etc The Dead Man's Deck Part One Briefing I know you are busy, , so I'll make this quick and to the point. An artifact of mine was stolen some months ago and I want you to get it back for me. My family is quite wealthy, so I'm sure I could make it worth your while. What do you say? Mission Acceptance My sources indicate that the artifact, a magical deck of cards known as the Dead Man's Deck, has been purchased by a member of Longbow. As you can imagine, this makes the situation a bit delicate for me. I can't just go over to Nerva and accuse Longbow personnel of purchasing illegally trafficked magic items, so I am forced to maneuver outside of my normal channels to get what I want. That's where you come in. I need you to, oh, let me pick the words carefully, 'persuade' a few members of Longbow to give you some information. Go to the Crimson Cove on the Nerva Archipelago and question some Longbow regarding who purchased my megical card deck. Unnecessary Solicitation Keep at it, , somebody in Longbow knows something about that deck of cards. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to get that card deck back for me. Enemies Debriefing Exelent job, ! I should have figured that miscreant, Darrin Wade, would be involbed with my stolen artifacts. Let me see the deck. Hmmm, the magical aura is... strange. Wait a minute. What in the world?! This deck is a FAKE! Gah! I knew Darrin was a jerk, but selling fake magic items is an all new low, even for him! If that bloody scoundrel made a fake of the deck, then he probably kept the real one for him self. I feel that with you I have met a true friend and ally, . Together we will do great things.